


New Year's Kiss

by StargazingAtWords (TheLonelyJournalKeeper)



Series: NaLi Fluff Fest 2016 [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, NaLi - Freeform, NaLi Fluff Fest, New Year's Eve, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyJournalKeeper/pseuds/StargazingAtWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s New Year’s eve and Lisanna is missing her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Kiss

There were a whole host of complications that came with a long distance relationship. Of course there were.

But the problem was never with him. Lisanna never doubted his faithfulness or their love for each other. She was quite certain by this point that they were meant to be.

Lisanna believed in happy endings and she believed she and Natsu had earned theirs. They’d made it past anything that could properly split them up.

But still, long distance relationships had complications. She longed for the day when they could be together completely. She missed seeing him in person all the time and going places with him. She missed his touch.

But she knew this would all come to pass someday. Lisanna was good at waiting.

While Natsu was off traveling, searching, helping people (she liked to say he was off saving the world), she was surviving back home. She had people who depended on her. People who needed her where she was and she liked to think she was saving the world in her own way too.

It was especially hard during holidays. Natsu managed to stop by for them sometimes, but as far as she knew, he wouldn’t be able to make it for New Year’s which was coming up soon.

She was telling him about this one day. The two had each had some spare time which they decided to fill with a call and she was telling him about everyone’s plans for New Year’s. There was to be a party and everything. All of their friends were quite excited.

And of course, there was talk of who would be kissing whom at midnight.

She got so caught up in what she saying that she didn’t even hear herself say, “I wish you could be here. It would be a lot of fun,” until she’d already said it.

Ever cheerful, Natsu smiled. “Yeah, it sounds like a blast. Go and have fun, Lisanna.”

And so she did. She attended the party and she had fun. It was a beautiful night for it, even though it was cold outside. Inside the pavilion, it was still chilly in that way of unused, large spaces, but it was more manageable.

The music was pleasant and the food delicious. Her favorite thing about it was the company though, truth be told. She wouldn’t mind where the party was held (though it was very nicely decorated) so long as she was in good company and she was.

One person was missing though and she couldn’t help wondering what it would be like to see him here. It had been months since they’d seen each other. She was good at waiting, but she didn’t like it.

It was only minutes until midnight when her phone rang. Her heart leapt as she saw that it was Natsu. He was really so sweet to call.

She retreated to one of the corners of the room to take the call, smiling at her friends who were in a wild good mood.

“Natsu!” She answered the phone. “I didn’t expect you to call! I thought you were busy tonight.”

“I am,” he said. She could hear the mirth in his voice, practically see the grin on his face.

“Oh yeah?”

“Uh huh. Look behind you.”

She did so automatically and nearly dropped the phone at what she saw.

“Oh my gosh! Natsu!”

It was indeed him. She dropped her phone into her purse and raced forward, towards the man standing in the doorway.

He greeted her with a broad smile. “Hey Lisanna.”

He looked surprised when she threw her arms around him which she thought he oughtn’t have. He should know by now that she was prone to surprise hugs.

She drew back and beamed up at him. “You were busy traveling here?”

He nodded, looking pleased with himself.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming, you dork?” She slapped his arm lightly.

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” he said. “It was kind of last minute.”

“Well it was certainly a surprise!” She said delightedly. She could scarcely believe he was really here.

He was looking at her in an awed sort of way as though he couldn’t either. “Good! I had to-“

They were interrupted by the realization that it was almost midnight.

“Ten! Nine! Eight!”

They joined in on seven.

“Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!”

“Happy New Year!” Everyone cheered.

Lisanna reached up and kissed her lover soundly.

Happy New Year indeed.


End file.
